headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Time Gem
| continuity = Marvel Universe | other names = Time gem Time Stone | availability = | manufacturer = Celestials | model = | 1st appearance = ''Marvel Team-Up'' #55 }} The is a fictional cosmic artifact featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It also appeared in the Marvel Cinematic Universe series of films. It was introduced in ''Marvel Team-Up'' #55 in March, 1977. The is one of six cosmic relics that comprise the Infinity Stones. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Infinity Stones were created by the Celestials and contain great power. It possesses the ability to manipulate the timestream. Along with the other five stones, the can be outfitted into the Infinity Gauntlet. History The elements that coalesced into the Infinity Stones were once part of an ancient omnipotent being that existed millennia ago. This being was all that existed throughout infinity. Once it determined that its endless existence had no purpose, it committed suicide. From the ashes of this being sprang the universe. The Infinity Stones were aspects of the reincarnated soul of this being. During the early years of the Age of Heroes, the Time Stone was in the possession of one of the Elders of the Universe known as The Gardener. Along with his own cosmic abilities, he used the stone to help him cultivate and lush and fertile garden environment on the Blue Area of Earth's moon. When The Stranger appeared on the moon in a bid to steal a similar relic, the Soul Gem, which was in the possession of Adam Warlock, the Gardener used the Time Stone to help drive The Stranger away (along with an assist from Spider-Man). Marvel Team-Up 55 Thousands of years later, the Mad Titan known as Thanos acquired all six Infinity Stones, for he understood the truth of their power. He fitted them into a gold-colored gauntlet and glove, which enabled him to harness the power of all six stones simultaneously. With this newfound power, Thanos regarded himself as a reborn god, whose power and influence dwarfed that of even the Celestials. Operating from the ruins of a dead world, Thanos used the gauntlet to create a trans-dimensional conduit and pulled his old foes, the Silver Surfer and Drax the Destroyer to his location. Intoxicated with power, Thanos made a showy display of demonstrating the abilities of each of the gems to his opponent. Drax immediately went on the offensive and leaped at Thanos. Thanos used the Time Gem to freeze Drax in mid-leap. Silver Surfer Vol 3 44 Notes * ''Time gem and Time Stone both redirect to this page. * In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Time Gem is the same artifact as the Eye of Agamotto. It had remained in the possession of the Earth dimension's resident Sorcerer Supreme before being passed along to Doctor Stephen Strange. Appearances Marvel Universe * Avengers Annual 7 * Marvel Team-Up 55 * Silver Surfer Vol 3 44 Marvel Cinematic Universe * Doctor Strange * Avengers: Infinity War * Avengers: Endgame References Category:Articles Category:Items